ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
How Far I'll Go
"How Far I'll Go" is a song from Disney's 2016 animated feature film Moana. It was written and produced by Lin-Manuel Miranda. The song was performed in the film by American actress and singer Auli'i Cravalho in her role as Moana. Canadian singer Alessia Cara also recorded the song for the ''Moana'' soundtrack. The song was nominated for Best Original Song at the 89th Academy Awards and Best Original Song at the 74th Golden Globe Awards. Auli'i Cravalho version | Format = Digital download | Recorded = | Studio = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Walt Disney | Writer = | Composer = | Lyricist = | Producer = | Misc = }} American actress and singer Auli'i Cravalho, the voice of Moana, recorded "How Far I'll Go" for Moana and the Moana soundtrack. It was released along with the album on November 18, 2016. Music video A music video for the song was released on December 12, 2016. Other languages When the movie had its first theater release worldwide, the song numbered 44 versions, including a special Tahitian-language adaptation created specifically for the movie. For promotional purposes, South African singer LiraEl Broide, "Lira Lends Her Voice To Disney's Moana Soundtrack", People, November 28, 2016. and Filipino singer Janella Salvador recorded their own English-language versions of the song in order to play them over the end credits on the South African and Filipino release of the film, while Indonesian singer Maudy Ayunda and Malaysian singer Ayda Jebat recorded their own versions of the song respectively in Indonesian and Malaysian language. On December 15, a 5-languages mash-up was released online, featuring singers from Southeast Asian countries: Janella Salvador from the Philippines, Maudy Ayunda from Indonesia, Myra Molloy from Thailand, Ayda Jebat from Malaysia and Minh Như from Vietnam. Shortly thereafter, a 24-languages video was released on Disney's Vevo channel. Charts Alessia Cara version | Format = Digital download | Recorded = | Studio = | Genre = | Length = | Label = Walt Disney | Writer = Lin-Manuel Miranda | Producer = Miranda | Misc = }} Canadian singer and songwriter Alessia Cara recorded "How Far I'll Go" for the Moana soundtrack, with the song being released ahead of the soundtrack on October 28, 2016. Critical reception Rolling Stone s Brittany Spanos called the song "inspirational and sweet" and went on to say "the uplifting song is a perfect fit into the Disney canon, with Cara belting lyrics about persevering to achieve her dreams in spite of her imperfections or detractors." US magazine Rap-Up said "the empowering anthem allows the Canadian songstress to deliver outstanding vocals about overcoming adversity to reach for goals" and labeled it "a song with a message" and an "emotionally-charged track." Taylor Weatherby of Billboard dubbed it a "bouncy, uplifting tune." Idolator's Mike Wass said "the inspiring anthem is the perfect antidote to the general ugliness of 2016" and called it "a soaring ballad." Music video The official music video for the song, directed by Aya Tanimura, was released on November 3, 2016. Derek Lawrence of Entertainment Weekly described the video: "The video finds Cara roaming an empty beach as she belts out lyrics that reflect the film’s plot about a young Polynesian girl setting sail for an epic adventure." Other languages In many versions, Alessia Cara's version played during the end credits. However, the song still numbers a few adaptations worldwide. (Dutch) and Cerise Calixte (French) sang the song both for the end credits and the movie. Charts Accolades References Category:2016 songs Category:Alessia Cara songs Category:Songs from animated films Category:Disney songs Category:2016 singles Category:Walt Disney Records singles